


Fili's Mustache Braids

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili's mustache, Fluff, Light Smut, Makeout Sesh, Mustaches, mustache braids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Just a drabble that was prompted by a tumblr anon asking me "Does Fili keep his mustache braids for the sole purpose of being pulled on (if you catch my drift 😏)?" Happy Fili Friday!
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Kudos: 21





	Fili's Mustache Braids

_Fili was standing before the large mirror by the window in his chambers. The morning light warmed the skin under his tunic as he readied himself for the day. As always, Kili was lounging on his bed, ruffling the once neatly folded blankets and furs, complaining about Thorin’s love of early meetings._

_“I just do not understand why we can’t have meetings after breakfast. After dinner would be even more preferable,” Kili said, flopping over on his back to stare at the ceiling._

_Fili chuckled, barely moving his lips as he twisted his mustache into two fine braids. “You’re more productive in the morning, brother.”_

_Kili yawned for effect, and mumbled on and on about how exhausted he was from the night before. He wondered how Fili was so coherent after all the ale he too had guzzled down at the pub._

_It’s not that Fili had stopped listening, but he let his mind drift to the dam he often thought of whenever he had the chance. He could see her in the morning light, smell the scent of her hair, feel her soft grip on his arms…_

_She would open the door to his chambers, walk straight over to him at the window and place herself in his grasp. Her deft little fingers would twirl his mustache as she smirked at him, glancing at his lips as he tried to hide his smile. Then she’d pull, the slight burn on his skin delicious, earning a growl from low in his throat. She’d glue her soft, enticing lips to his and her hands would move to tangle in his other braids, burying herself deeper in him._

_He could feel her body against his- her breasts pressing against his tunic, her hips moving just slightly to create barely enough friction, her strong legs as he fit one of his thighs between them. _

_When he knew he couldn’t handle another moment, she’d soften her kiss. Her lips would flutter over his face with a feather’s touch. Her hands would fall to his waist as she explored his cheeks, his beard, his jaw with the tip of her nose. His flaming desire would simmer to tender affections until she drew away, again taking his braided mustache in her fingers and meeting his eyes._

_She’d say his name. “Fili. Fi.”_

_“Fi! Have you heard a single word I’ve said?” Kili asked. _

_Fili whipped his head around to his brother who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. “Of course.” He placed a delicate bead on each of his braids and reached for Kili, pulling him off the bed. “Let’s go, we’ll be late.”_

_Kili hummed. As they walked to the throne room, he eyed his older brother. “Where’d you go in there? Thinking about her again?”_

_“Of course not.”_

_“Yeah, you were. You’re always thinking about her.”_

_Fili opened the door to the throne room. Before pushing his brother inside, he ruffled Kili’s hair and chuckled at his protests. But Kili was right. She was always on Fili’s mind._


End file.
